1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method and a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuous development of technologies, people's reliance on mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers or digital cameras are gradually deepened. Capturing images by utilizing a camera module in aforesaid mobile electronic devices has also become an indispensable part in daily lives of people With increases in usages of the camera module, people's demand on higher image quality are increased accordingly. A size of the image (corresponding to an amount of pixels) and the image quality plays an important role in presenting a viewing experience for users.